


Burning

by Sollotaire



Series: Sidon Loves His Hylian Champion [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollotaire/pseuds/Sollotaire
Summary: Sidon has loved Link since their first meeting near Lanaryu Tower.But how can he tell him knowing that he was destined to fight Ganon and save Hyrule?





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this oneshot because I know for sure that I enjoyed writing it.

Sidon couldn't really fathom the burning warmth in his face as yellow orbs landed on the rather small Hylian before him, soft skin glowing in the moonlight that shined on the waters near the Lanayru Tower; a face of a male whose blue eyes caught the young prince in his trap. He was ethereal, Sidon almost taking him to be a sort of god if the face itself weren't familiar. A face etched blurrily in his memories from a time when his sister were still alive. 

Link, his name was. An odd name perhaps, but a name that made the prince's chest skip and his stomach fill with butterflies. He couldn't deny the way he felt when he met the young Hylian who was destined to save Hyrule from the forces of Ganon and it almost seemed sad as he knew there was a possibility that he may no longer be able to gaze upon such a soft and kind face should Link lose his life in the fight against the Calamity. 

So with that fear, he kept his feelings inside and helped in any way he could, supporting the small man in his quest to save their kingdom. But that didn't mean that watching him throw himself in harms way didn't hurt. Or not knowing what he was up to when they were apart didn't make him worry.

It was always a relief when the champion came back to say hello or to fix Mipha's spear and every time Sidon would greet him with his usual bout of eccentric confidence; burying the persistent worry and fear as he noted every patched up bruise or injury. But that burning fire in Link's eyes made his stomach churn and heart flutter and he knew that this man was going to be okay. That he would persevere through the hardest of trials.

When it was time for Link to face Ganon, he came back and Sidon just knew that this could possibly be the last time he saw his friend; the very Hylian he loved with every fiber of his being. It wasn't that he didn't believe in him, on the contrary he was well aware that Link could hold his own through the toughest of battles. But he had already lost his sister and he couldn't bare even the hint of possibility that he may lose Link too. So when he came back, that smile now solemn with memories he had once forgotten, the young prince pushed himself to spill his heart to the champion before he never got the chance to do so. 

"Link, my dear friend," shining blue eyes looked up at him; filled with warmth and underlying knowledge of what he was soon going to face. "I know that this is probably not the greatest of times to say this to you. But if I do not do it now then I shall regret it for the rest of my long life." Sidon closed his eyes and took a breath, exhaling slowly to calm his ever racing heart. He opened his eyes again and met the Champion's before him, taking his hands carefully into his own. 

"Ever since we met I have been unable to think of anything else other than the way your skin and eyes glow in the moonlight and glistened beneath the ever blazing sun. Every second I spend away from you I worry of whether I will get the chance to see you again and with your most harrowing quest coming near I fear that this may be the only chance I may be able to tell you just how much you mean to me." He could feel the tears prick at his eyes as Link's own widened slowly. "You bring the light into my day and night and I would do absolutely anything to insure that you remained happy no matter what your heart desires.

"Link, my friend, before you leave I want you to know just how much I love you and I must wish selfishly that you would return safely to me so that I may show you in depth." He bent a little lower, placing the male's hands to his chest as their eyes locked. "For now though, I must request— no. I must ask if I may kiss you. I do realize that it is sudden but I—"

Sidon was quickly and unceremoniously interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressed firmly onto his own, small hands cupping his face to keep him close. And the prince swore his heart flipped and his stomach quickened and his thoughts were already so jumbled that he couldn't pay attention to what was doing what. He just knew that in this moment everything felt so right and that in itself made the tears he had been holding back poor as he kissed the Hylian champion back. 

Link's hands sent sparks across his skin and made his head spin and his gut warm as they trailed along his neck and chest; kneading the hard muscle of his shoulders gently before settling his arms around the prince's neck. Sidon picked the champion up and deepened the kiss, carefully nipping at the male's lips; the sound of Link's sharp moan making him want to immediately take the small man to his room and devour him properly. But he held back, knowing that it would only hinder the Hylian in his fight with Ganon. 

Their kiss lasted for what felt like forever and by the time they finally pulled apart both were a panting mess with lips swollen; though Link's were bleeding a little from Sidon's fervent nibbles. Their lips didn't stray too far though, Link bashfully planting a couple more kisses to the prince's lips when their breaths evened out. Sidon was floored by the act, smiling warmly at his friend and earning a gorgeous blush in return. 

"You are more gorgeous than any Hylian I have ever laid my eyes on and since the first day we met as men I have loved you." He confessed, chuckling when Link buried his face in his neck to hide the vicious blush on his cheeks. "No need to say anything, love… just promise me you'll be safe on your quest." 

Link looked up at him again and planted another kiss to his lips, a silent agreement to the promise between the two. One they both kept close to their hearts. And when the Hylian left the next morning after spending the night with Sidon, the Prince hoped that it was kept lest this burning in his chest made his heartstrings burst.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: Sollotaire  
My Tumblr: sollotaire
> 
> I love reading comments about what you did and didn't like but please be kind about any sort of criticism!


End file.
